<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Latest Competition by ahoidraco, theheavycrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068345">Your Latest Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoidraco/pseuds/ahoidraco'>ahoidraco</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown'>theheavycrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Diagon Alley Store owners, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, coffee shop AU, competitors to lovers, fic and fanart, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoidraco/pseuds/ahoidraco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione ventures into new professional waters after a career start at the Ministry, opening a shop in Wizarding London. Her café is well-received until it quickly becomes the target of Draco Malfoy's personal vendetta.<br/>If only Hermione knew why. </p>
<p>Written for the July-September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draimone Fics, July - September Mad Frankenstein Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Latest Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>News| rs | June 5th,</em> <em> 2006. Golden Girl Opens Doors To The Public! </em></strong>
</p>
<p>The special days in Hermione’s life included the day she learned she was a witch, the day they’d won a war against forces that didn’t, and this one.</p>
<p>After working for three years at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and another two and a few months in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione left the Ministry last spring. She had a new plan for transforming wizarding society not from within the formal political infrastructure, but from below, for direct intellectual exchange with like-minded people, who, as far as Hermione was concerned, were mostly based outside the Ministry. She was going to bring together their ideas, thoughts, innovations, while simultaneously promoting their own ideas and contributions to the wizarding public. All this was to be combined with a little indulgent dolce vita, a little <em> Café de Flore</em>.</p>
<p>In short: Hermione was opening a café today.</p>
<p>The Daily Prophet headlined a mundane store opening on Carkitt Market with a certain war hero involved. The article was short and surprisingly accurate, considering Skeeter was still writing for them. Hermione’s face was out of proportion, however, covering the entire top half of the paper from a semi-flattering angle.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Golden Girl Hermione Granger, also known as The Brightest Witch of Our Age, who graduated Hogwarts in 1999 top of her class, has once again surprised the public with a bold move! </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> After initiating the Elf Rights Policy, notably Directive RCMC/ER/2003/1, in the Ministry of Magic’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and a subsequent dip into being an Auror for the DMLE, Miss Granger caught us all unawares when she left the Ministry in 2005. Considered by many as the future Minister for Magic, Miss Granger instead opted to open a community space just off Diagon Alley. Located on 42 Carkitt Market, Miss Granger has renovated the space herself throughout the past year, surrounding herself with a team of well-versed specialists for interior design, urban planning, and gastronomy. Yes – not only is Miss Granger’s new venture a hub for innovation and collaboration. She has further promised a café and a book corner (she would not miss it). The </em> Prophet <em> is looking forward to visiting Miss Granger later today, after her Grand Opening at midday, and hopes she is available for comment. </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Hermione sipped on her morning tea in her small kitchen, already dressed for the big opening day in a smart muggle blazer, but with comfortable flats, as she was going to stand all day from now on. Smirking, she looked down at the last paragraph of the article. Considering her ‘future Minister for Magic’ and mentioning how George Weasley was an expert for urban planning seemed a little far-fetched. She was, however, granting Angelina Weasley the title of the interior designer. Angelina helped Hermione tirelessly throughout the year to get <em> Home Away From Home </em>in shape just the way Hermione had envisioned. Even more – she had discussed Hermione’s doubts about leaving an institutional position and all the benefits that came with it extensively. Hermione could not wish for a better business partner than Angelina for this new chapter.</p>
<p>The old, crooked building had hidden true gems underneath its layers of dust. Two large, wooden cabinets framed the walls opposite the entrance and large window front. Once restored and cleaned up, the wood was a rich brown, its texture smooth and elegant. The Parisian ambiance to it had proven correct once Hermione had spoken to the previous owner, a potions master, whose wife had demanded a proper Art Deco interior when their store opened in 1908. Today, Hermione could not be more thankful. The furniture and open space was charming before renovations, and stunning afterwards. The space maintained it’s warm hue and old decadence, but Hermione modernised it to attract to be welcoming to all.</p>
<p>In the back room, away from the bustling of the café was the space closest to her heart. Books upon books decorated the walls, leaving space only for the small, wooden door to the private kitchen and backyard. Three large tables and comfortable seating allowed for an informal feel during what she envisioned would become weekly talks, lectures and discussions with activists, authors, politicians, and civil society experts. During the day, Hermione hoped the guests would value the atmosphere of what she had dubbed the ‘book room’.</p>
<p>Hermione put down the <em> Prophet </em>on top of last week’s issue in which she had headlined the society section. Levitating the empty teacup to the sink, Hermione stepped up to the mirror once more to check her appearance. The hair was kept in check by a large hair clip that at least kept some of the strands from falling into her face at all times and her pants were a little warm for the sweltering summer day, but she expected the press to be there and had to look the part. </p>
<p>It was time to claim her own world; she stepped to her fireplace to floo into <em> Home Away From Home. </em></p>
<p>*</p>
<p><strong> <em> Society | pvp | June 1st</em> </strong> <em><strong>, 2006. Rumours About “The Golden Shop” intensify!</strong> </em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Golden Girl Hermione Granger, also known as The Brightest Witch of Our Age, who graduated Hogwarts in 1999 top of her class, had us speculating for the past year what she would do next after quitting the Ministry! We simply cannot imagine Hermione off the radar or working on something less than phenomenal. We are thus even more pleased to see that the shop she bought in September is now ready for public view. The </em> Prophet <em> has approached several shop owners in the area for comment. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> “I’m not sure what she’s planning in there, but I’ve heard exploding noises. Maybe it’s a special assignment by the Department of Mysteries?”, speculates Henry Wilkins, who owns a specialty shop for potions ingredients in Horizont Alley. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “I’ve heard it’s not Granger, but Potter, and that he’s torturing people in there”, says passer-by Millicent Bulstrode, who attended Hogwarts with Hermione and was close friends with the Golden Girl before they became estranged. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Probably a bookstore”, shrugs Blaise Zabini, yet another classmate of Hermione’s, and viniculturist, whose own store is at the other end of Carkitt Market. He may be right! And by his wistful looks, he may also be a former love interest to our favourite Golden Girl? </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> “Whatever it is, I wish her the best of luck with her new venture. Her imagination and perseverance were well-known back in Hogwarts. I’m looking forward to having her as my direct neighbour”, says Astoria Greengrass, manager of </em> Ambitieux, <em> Diagon Alley’s oldest café and tea house. </em></p>
</blockquote><p>Having Astoria Greengrass in the adjacent store had given Hermione more anxiety than she’d let on when speaking to Angelina or Harry. Seeing that the former Slytherin – if quoted correctly – had no harsh feelings towards the new neighbour was a relief. She was afraid that Astoria would assume that Hermione was trying to compete with her because both of them owned cafés in the same area.</p>
<p>It also pushed her to finally do what she had been laying off – introducing herself to the younger Greengrass sister. While she’d at first always lingered in the kitchen when she’d seen Astoria in the shared backyard, she’d genuinely been stressed in the past few days. Which is why now, an hour before the grand opening, Hermione was crossing the shared backyard to officially introduce herself to her neighbour.</p>
<p>While Angelina was hustling over at <em> Home Away From Home, </em> getting everything ready, Hermione knocked on the backdoor of the tastefully decorated <em> Ambitieux. </em>Astoria’s head popped around the corner within seconds.</p>
<p>She was beautiful. The younger woman’s high cheekbones, straight nose, and bright-blue eyes framed the perfect smile that only deepened once she saw who was opposite her. Hermione couldn’t help but return the smile. Her arms, however, seemed to be hanging awkwardly at her sides compared to Astoria’s straight posture, and she felt oddly small despite only being a few inches short of the other woman. </p>
<p>Hermione knew she was three years Astoria’s senior but was intimidated by her poise, nonetheless. She still sometimes wondered how she could’ve overlooked her so completely during their shared Hogwarts years, especially since she shared classes with Daphne Greengrass.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Hermione Granger. Looking forward to your Grand Opening?” she asked brightly.</p>
<p>Astoria led Hermione into a tastefully decorated main room and Hermione’s eyes instantly darted to the <em> Prophet</em>, placed on the bar. While Astoria remained behind the counter, Hermione placed her elbows on top of the bar in hope of appearing less lost in the grand, but currently still empty, space.</p>
<p>“As ready as we’ll ever be”, she smiled, a little forced, as she tried to smooth down individual strands of her hair which had been an unmercifully uncooperative mess this morning. “I came over to introduce myself, seeing that we’re direct neighbours. And it’s Hermione, please.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Hermione, I had been wondering if you’d forgotten, seeing how our backyards are adjacent.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s cheeks grew hot at the jibe, but Astoria’s smile did not waver.</p>
<p>“I was just saving the best for last”, she tried, cringing inwardly. Had she ever sounded so fake?</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. Call me Astoria, please.”</p>
<p>She seemed genuine enough. If someone like Parkinson or Malfoy had been in her place — Hermione shuddered. Best not think about it.</p>
<p>“So, tell me — since I, unfortunately, won’t be able to join your Grand Opening, seeing as I am stuck behind the bar at this end of the backyard, what is your shop all about?”</p>
<p>Hermione had kept quiet about <em> Home Away From Home </em>for the past year and with only an hour to go, she took off. She attributed her enthusiasm to speak to a former Slytherin to her overall excitement if nothing else. However, Astoria was surprisingly civil and seemed genuinely interested in Hermione’s store. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much for asking, Astoria, I’d wanted to get this out of the way! Our fronts may look similar, seeing as I also structured my venture to be a café. However, I want it to go further. Angelina Weasley and I tried to capture the essence of the interior, it’s rather grand, not unlike yours, but less Viennese and more Parisian. We aligned a small library in the back room, which will, for one, be open for lectures and public discourse, but also for social innovation. Astoria looked confused, so she clarified. ”It's a Muggle term — it refers to innovative ways of thinking about our society and <em> acting on it.</em> One could say I’m providing a space for activists and civil society engagement to come together and work on their projects, and hopefully advance their ideas with the community space and joint working areas.” Hermione took a breath, realising she spoke at length and probably overwhelmed Astoria.</p>
<p>Astoria’s features had not moved. She was still smiling at Hermione, who now questioned the amount of Muggle terms she used in her little speech. Instead of meeting Astoria’s bright eyes, she looked at the selection of teas behind the bar and noted a much larger variety than even Hermione owned, or even seen generally in Wizarding Britain.</p>
<p>“This sounds fascinating”, Astoria replied instead. “I must say I’m a little worried about another café with a similar Interieur just next door, but I’m sure we’ll get along favourably. Especially seeing how we can barely keep up to the demand on busy days.”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing to worry! Hermione smiled warmly, relieved that Astoria did indeed not view Hermione as competition. “Most people will know the difference between a French <em> café </em> and the Austrian <em> Kaffeehaus.” </em></p>
<p>Astoria now raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who continued, oblivious. “But design questions aside, <em> Ambitieux </em>is an institution. I would never want to miss it in the landscape of Diagon Alley myself if I dare say so. My parents and I would come here whenever we visited Wizarding London together and they loved it too. It was easier to get used to a completely different society over a good cup of tea.”</p>
<p>Hermione paid close attention to Astoria’s reaction to her muggle upbringing.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is a beautiful family business”, Astoria replied nonchalantly, not batting an eye. Hermione heard Angelina shout for support through their own backdoor and Hermione hurried back over, still trying to get her hair in order. On her way out, she bid Astoria a hurried good-bye and told her she was welcome anytime for a cup of coffee, smiling when Astoria offered her the same.</p>
<p> *</p>
<p>
  <strong><em> Business | </em> <em> dt | </em> <em> June 6</em><em>th</em><em>, 2006. </em> Home Away From Home <em> Proves Massive Success. </em></strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Politician-turned-businesswoman: Hermione Granger, also known as The Brightest Witch of Our Age, has proven her worth to British wizarding society once again. In a grand opening, Miss Granger, at the age of 26, has opened her first business at Carkitt Market: an innovation hub and co-working space, which also serves as a café for those who need a quick caffeine fix.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> While Miss Granger was not available for comment during her busy first day, we have quotes from some of her very first customers, ranging from high-ranking ministry officials to close friends and war heroes. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “I’m not here as a professional and former colleague, but as a good friend. I wish Hermione all the best”, Minister Shacklebolt stated, noted as being one of the first few visitors. “Hermione has an excellent eye for vacant spaces, in the literal and figurative sense. Not only has she claimed one of the most beautiful empty shops in Wizarding Britain, but she is also filling a niche many of us didn’t even know we needed.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Hermione is my best friend. So naturally, I wish her the best of luck – but this place is truly exceptional”, says Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “Hermione is like family to me, so being involved in the overall process was exciting”, swoons Holyhead Harpy Ginny Potter. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> “This is nice”, acknowledges Blaise Zabini, Britain’s most successful viniculturist, whose store is at the other end of Carkitt Market. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry looked up from the article with a crooked smile, hoisting James up to his hip, standing across from Hermione, who was producing cappuccino after cappuccino. “It’s going well.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded in reply, too busy to talk. She had sworn to herself that she would make the hot beverages the muggle way and had regretted the decision approximately thirty minutes into her first day. The line was ridiculous outside the café, but it did seem like most people mostly came to be served by the Golden Girl.</p>
<p>While Hermione was bothered by the clear pull of her celebrity status, she’d taken it into account and prepared for it. She was torn between acknowledging the benefits of fame contributing to a new business and wanting an honest, clean slate that didn’t involve her involvement in a war that everyone suffered in.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Hermione loved it. Her interior was praised multiple times an hour, apparently, her coffee was actually quite nice (the milk was all-organic and the coffee fair trade, not that it meant anything in the wizarding world), and at least five, maybe six, people had commented on her book selection yesterday. Despite her status — and despite Harry’s casual appearance throughout the opening day — the <em> Prophet had </em>opted for an article in the business section today, highlighting her social innovation efforts (conveniently without the ‘social’ addendum).</p>
<p>While this was much less cognitively challenging than anything she had ever done in her life, it was a welcome change. Hermione valued intellectualism above anything, yet she’d found that it was not inextricably linked to an office job. She had high hopes that this would eventually yield much more interesting, transformative results. New ideas and concepts, less confinement to the rules and ladders in the ministry. Something that, when placed high enough from the start, actually had a chance to bloom. Just like her pour-over coffee.</p>
<p>Angelina joined Hermione behind the bar to start the next shift, speaking jovially with Harry as she put on her apron, Gryffindor red. Her business partner and now close friend was barely mentioned in her role as a co-owner by the <em> Prophet </em>as if a wife and mother of two had no business being in the spotlight, Hermione thought with more than mild irritation.</p>
<p>Hermione finally looked up to Harry as she frothed the milk. “Do you think they’re just coming for my status? Because I most definitely think so.”</p>
<p>Harry looked at her for a second, then shrugged. He lifted James on his other hip before replying. “Maybe, but they’re coming. Once the novelty wears off, the concept still has time to grow.”</p>
<p>Hearing that Harry and she had the same thoughts on the matter was reassuring, just as much as having him here a lot during the first days — made possible by Ginny being probably the more successful of the two at this point and Harry being on parental leave at the moment. Although she did suspect that his presence added even more to the sensation of it all.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Politics | pdp | June 10th,</em><em> 2006. Minster Shacklebolt Confirmed as First Speaker in the </em> Home Away From Home <em> Lecture Series.</em></strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Hermione Granger has caught a big fish for the kick-off of her intellectual programme at innovation hub and café </em> Home Away From Home<em>. Minister Shacklebolt will be joining Miss Granger as the first Speaker of a Lecture series, titled ‘Big Names, Open Minds’. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> “I am referring to the fame of the speakers and their willingness to engage with the public before making decisions”, Miss Granger explains upon request for comment. “We vote for our officials, but the singular act of casting a ballot doesn’t translate into engaging with the individuals in charge. I intend to bridge the gap and give way to transparency for everyone, while simultaneously allowing experts to engage with the interested public informally. I also firmly believe that being able to engage with politicians increases our trust in the work they’re doing.” </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Miss Granger’s lecture series will be revealing its first session on Saturday, September 2 nd.</em> <em> She has assured that, in the case of heightened interest, she will disperse the tickets evenly among those interested during the upcoming events. </em></p>
  <p><em> Pamphlets for her lecture series are available at </em> Home Away From Home <em> and other stores in Diagon Alley, including a self-updating schedule when another event is made available.   </em></p>
  <p><em> Upcoming events at </em> Home Away From Home <em> : </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> September 2: A Conversation With Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister For Magic. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> September 23: On My Grandmother’s Paths: Joining Miranda Bagshot on a Journey Through Historical Hogwarts. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> October 15: Revisiting Creature Rights With Hermione Granger and William Weasley. Moderation and Special Expert: Rolf Scamander. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> November 17: Discussing Wizarding Custody After Dementors With Gawain Robards, Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em> Home Away From Home </em>had been open to the public for a mere six days when Draco Malfoy stormed in. He ignored the line of a dozen shouting wizards and witches, dismissed the elderly lady in front of Hermione at the bar and glowered at Hermione so coldly she jolted, and for a moment couldn’t speak.</p>
<p>Hermione wished she had the mental strength to ignore him and instead focus on her current milk foam. Instead, she felt her cheeks grow warm and slowly turned off the steamer before setting down the milk. Why was Angelina off with her children when she needed her the most?</p>
<p>Defiant, Hermione stared up at Malfoy as she was acutely aware of the ungraceful slump of her messy bun which she had tied together on top of her head this morning. Her curls were falling out, and long strands were framing her face and getting in the way.</p>
<p>Malfoy hotly stared up and down Hermione in return, spiking her self-awareness. He looked despicable and impeccable at the same time, his posture as arrogant as ever, perfectly tailored suit was probably as expensive as Hermione’s monthly rent. He loomed over her by almost an entire foot. Aside from the stomping seconds ago, the only thing that gave away his agitation was his slightly flushed cheeks. His hair was in perfect condition despite the humid summer air outside. While Hermione was constantly carrying a film of sweat in the hot June weather, Malfoy looked ridiculously comfortable in his long button-down and suit cloak that almost looked like muggle wear.</p>
<p>“Malfoy”, Hermione acknowledged, not knowing what else to do.</p>
<p>“Shut this down”, he hissed in reply.</p>
<p>Hermione blinked.</p>
<p>The older lady behind Malfoy dared to step forward again after his ridiculous command.</p>
<p>“Young man, I have been waiting in line for quite some time, and I <em> do </em>think you–“</p>
<p>Malfoy barely turned around to glare at the woman the way he always had at other students at Hogwarts. It was enough to interrupt her complaint and Malfoy’s stare turned from sneery to arrogant the second he realised the effect.</p>
<p>He had not changed at all, Hermione registered with agitation, as she shrieked back. “Malfoy! Don’t you <em> dare </em> insult my customer in <em> my </em>shop!”</p>
<p>The lady barely registered Hermione’s defence, but huffed and turned to the door. “I will be waiting for my cappuccino at my table, Miss Granger.”</p>
<p>She stalked out. Hermione stared after her for a second and looked at the next customer. The young man was visibly intimidated by Malfoy’s sudden entrance. He had retreated steadily and now stood just in the door, the people behind him angrily complaining.</p>
<p>Malfoy turned around as well, found the room almost empty, and took the chance. With a flick of his wrist, the door fell shut and the younger customer barely had time to jump out beneath the door.</p>
<p>Hermione made a feeble attempt to stop him but found herself unable to move from her spot behind the coffee machine. Malfoy had her very much cornered in the small space. She started biting her lower lip instead.</p>
<p>Malfoy’s eyes squinted at her, and she noticed he briefly paused at her lips as she chewed on them. “You will shut this café down.”</p>
<p>Hermione stopped chewing immediately, balking with indignation. “I will do no such thing.”</p>
<p>“I will make you, then.”</p>
<p>Hermione was – despite the angry Slytherin in front of her, despite the nosey people outside, and despite the indirect insult, he had thrown at her customer – quite relieved. This was ridiculous. He had no right, no leverage, and, to her knowledge, not even a motive.</p>
<p>She took her milk jug back up and started frothing for the lady’s cappuccino. Staring into the swirling milk, Hermione hoped that her perceived disinterest had the desired effect of seeming calm, cool even, while her heart was still beating rapidly. Her cheeks had grown warm during their argument and Hermione was sure her irritation was clearly visible in her face, so she kept her head low.</p>
<p>“What makes you think you have any right to make such demands?”</p>
<p>Her voice was still shaking slightly, and Hermione knew with certainty that Malfoy was aware of it. She followed his long legs as he stalked around the store from the corner of her eye, judging her interior, the little products for sale, and the line outside the store which he had shut out. Half of them had left. Hermione was furious, and yet she knew no better way to react than to keep as calm as possible and make it appear as if his outrageous behaviour was not affecting her. He stopped right next to her just as she levitated the cappuccino out on the patio to the lady Malfoy had so disgracefully insulted and who still looked miffed at his behaviour.</p>
<p>He watched the beverage float through the open window and in front of its new owner, followed by a biscuit, homemade by staunch supporter Molly Weasley just this morning. The lady snatched it out of the air and waved at Hermione. A look towards the door made her head spin. Those waiting had all left and a few new customers just tried to enter and failed. Hermione was about to hurry to the door when Malfoy finally spoke.</p>
<p>“This place is a disgrace to the café culture in Wizarding London, which is well-known around the world and should not be tainted like this.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s stomach turned. He was not finished.</p>
<p>“If you were cultured enough to have set even a toe inside <em> Ambitieux </em> you would know what I was talking about. And you have the <em> nerve </em>to open an exact copy around the corner, with adjacent backyards even. This is low, even for you, Granger.”</p>
<p>Hermione forced herself to look up at him, daring him to insult her even more. Did he call her café a <em> rip-off </em> ? When she’d made it perfectly clear that she wanted to establish a social innovation hub, a concept that was so new to the wizarding world, there was simply no possibility she could steal the idea in this part of the world? When she had denied interviews on purpose to keep a low profile, and even stayed quiet when the <em> Prophet </em> — repeatedly — discussed a potential affair with Blaise Zabini,  in the hopes that it would distract people from the publicity stunt that was a member of the Golden Trio opening a business? When, most importantly, he had no business with her <em>or Ambitieux </em>whatsoever and she’d spoken to Astoria Greengrass just this morning as they had walked down Carkitt Market together?</p>
<p>She looked him directly in his cold grey eyes and found them slightly agitated after all. “I cannot help but wonder about a few things. For one, how is any of Astoria Greengrass’s business yours? Your ridiculous engagement was broken off after two months if I remember correctly.”</p>
<p>“Three months, actually. Funny you should pay attention to it at all.”</p>
<p>Hermione ignored him. “Second, she is a lovely person and colleague, I’ve spoken to her on multiple occasions and can only say how happy I am for her because she got out of a questionable marriage contract.”</p>
<p>Malfoy flinched.</p>
<p>“Third, I’m well-aware of the status and quality of <em> Ambitieux. </em> I would never steal from it, as you have so eloquently put it. You must know <em> I </em> know I could only lose against the old money behind it. Fourth—”</p>
<p>He cut her off. “You have absolutely no idea, quite obviously.”</p>
<p>“<em> Fourth”, </em> she repeated, much louder, and, to her annoyance, shriller. “You don’t understand half of my concept so don’t you dare ridicule it! And <em> lastly, and quite importantly </em> Malfoy, <em> out </em>! Get out of my store!”</p>
<p>With a flick of her wrist shaking in its anger, she re-opened the door and stormed out to collect the tableware the customers had left outside. The patio was a mess, and so was Hermione. When she heard heavy footsteps behind her, she thought for a second that Malfoy would threaten her in front of Carkitt Market and she closed her eyes to get ready.</p>
<p>Instead, he stormed past her without another word.</p>
<p>
  <em>*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em> News | rs | June 12</em><em>th</em><em>, 2006. “ </em> Home Away From Home <em> Ridiculous Rip-Off”, says </em> Ambitieux <em> Owner Draco Malfoy. </em></strong>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Bold accusations from next door: Draco Malfoy, owner of the institution </em> Ambitieux <em> claims that Hermione Granger has boldly stolen the concept for her new opening, </em> Home Away From Home, <em> from the Malfoy Family business. As is well-known among most circles in Wizarding Britain, an ancestor to the current Malfoys founded </em> Ambitieux <em> in 1828, which has been a family business ever since. </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> While the Malfoys managed the business by themselves until 1959, since then, a close-knit partnership with the Greengrass family made it possible that management is under their special care. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> “Granger was known for her mind and activism. It seems like she also has a nose for blatant plagiarism”, claims Malfoy. This author, while charmed by Miss Granger’s venture into the common professions, cannot help but notice the similarities between </em> Ambitieux <em> and </em> Home Away From Home<em>. </em></p>
  <p><em> “She claims she wants to raise a ‘social innovation’ business in her store, but continuously fails to communicate her objectives to the public, or how she wants to achieve them. I’m shocked by her appalling behaviour, parroting </em> Ambitieux’s <em> charm and status – all in the cloak of a social venture.” </em></p>
  <p><em> Mister Malfoy, the youngest owner of </em> Ambitieux <em> since its founding, is visibly shaken by his former school friend Hermione Granger’s behaviour. Who would have thought that one of the most famous graduates of Gryffindor house would be capable of such an act of thievery? </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> “All I can say is that I am thoroughly disappointed. When so many look up to Granger in awe, she should be aware of the consequences of her dubious actions”, Mister Malfoy adds. “All I can ask her in good conscience is to close her shop and not further disgrace herself.” </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Miss Granger was not available for comment. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Hermione stared at Angelina, who had firmly placed the article in front of her and had kneaded her hands through the short reading process. She was jittery and her heart rate was up. It was only 7 am, but Hermione felt more awake than she had in a long time.</p>
<p><em> Ambitieux </em>belonged to Malfoy. This explained – at least in part – why he was so angry with her.</p>
<p>“Did you know this?”, she asked Angelina, pointing at the term ‘owner’ in the headline.</p>
<p>Angelina nodded. “I thought you did too if I’m being honest. I thought this was why you stretched your introduction with Astoria for so long.”</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. She and Angelina had discussed almost all aspects of the prominent neighbour, including its Slytherin management. She couldn't believe she missed such an important detail.</p>
<p>“It’s ridiculous that he’s claiming no one understands the hub, Hermione”, Angelina continued, making Hermione smile despite her mood. “The idea is brilliant and the fact that all events are already booked solid should be way more indicative than a stupid, jealous snake talking. The other components will be up and running in no time.”</p>
<p>“They better be, or else he gains leverage”, Hermione mumbled.</p>
<p>Angelina chuckled. “When has Draco Malfoy ever allowed anyone but himself any success without a fight? We should be happy he sees us as much as a threat to actually let the <em> Prophet </em>print that you two were friends.”</p>
<p>Angelina’s unerring positivity lightened up Hermione’s mood as well. “You’re right. First Millicent Bulstrode, now him. I was so popular with the snakes.”</p>
<p>The two women laughed.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go and see Astoria”, Hermione suggested. “Maybe she has something to add to this debacle.”</p>
<p>Angelina nodded and the two women locked the front door to cross through the backyard.</p>
<p>“Astoria?”, Hermione called through the open backdoor of <em> Ambitieux. </em>“Are you in yet?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Hermione! Angelina!” Astoria peeked around the corner, looking slightly stressed. “Now is not the best time, I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>Angelina shrugged and turned around, crossing the path back to their shop. Hermione was about to follow when she heard another voice.</p>
<p>“Granger!”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. Of course.</p>
<p>Hermione heard Astoria shouting after Malfoy to stay away, but he ignored her and stomped around the corner. He was sneering.</p>
<p>“Nice article, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“I agree. Very close to reality, don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Hermione slowly retreated towards <em> Home Away From Home </em>’s kitchen door as Malfoy followed closely, a cruel look in his eyes. “Funny that there should ever be a written piece in which the statement closest to reality was that we were friends in Hogwarts.” she gave her own sneer, flummoxed by how his presence always made her nerves jitter.</p>
<p>“I should say that your blatant thievery was the most accurate description. I wouldn’t have thought you could sink so low to harm me, Granger.”</p>
<p>She scoffed. “Yes. Two days ago, you let me know I was uncultured and couldn’t possibly know the history of <em> Ambitieux. </em>Today I’ve masterfully crafted your downfall for months by opening a plagiarised shop. Make a decision, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>He was much too close for Hermione’s liking. She could see how flushed his cheeks were in the crisp morning air, and the perpetual sneer and the wrinkles it created these days. He’d gotten older. She could smell his cologne which was strong, but unobtrusive, like a deep amber with a woody undertone. Hermione couldn’t help but follow the intricate lining of his suit for a second, her eyes darting back up instantly when she caught herself wandering.</p>
<p>“My decision was reinstating our name in connection with the last successful family business slowly, but you ruined that for me, Granger.”</p>
<p>She scoffed. “I can’t help but notice that you are the one who approached Skeeter of all people to make a headline out of your sob story. I didn’t ruin anything. I just opened a business.”</p>
<p>“A business with no imagination.”</p>
<p>“An imagination you and your limited views cannot grasp. Innovation is evolving, but you’re standing still. And you’re scared of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m hardly scared”, he sneered. He seemed gearing for more, but Hermione was done. She turned wordlessly on her heels.</p>
<p>“I’m not done here, Granger!”</p>
<p>She banged the door shut, trying to forget the way he had towered over her before, standing too close for comfort and smelling much too appealingly like cedarwood.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><strong><em> News | rs | June 15t</em><em>h</em><em>, 2006. “ </em> Home Away from Home <em> Selling Alcoholic Beverages Without Concession”, claims </em> Ambitieux </strong> <em><strong> Owner Draco Malfoy.</strong> </em></p>
<p>Hermione frowned at the headline without reading the article, the addition ‘<em> Miss Granger was not available for comment’ </em> in small print at the end burning behind her eyes. She had not sold a single drop of alcohol, she had merely toasted with George, Angelina, Harry and Ginny after their first successful week. Anyone with half a brain could spot the informality of the ‘evidence’ printed in the <em> Prophet. </em></p>
<p>Only two days ago, she’d been wondering since when <em> Ambitieux </em>had been selling wine in the evening.</p>
<p>When she brought it up with Astoria, the other woman rolled her eyes and mentioned that it’d been ‘Draco’s idea’, but both management and staff were not happy, as they technically did not have a concession. That night after her shift, Hermione purposely didn’t look at <em> Ambitieux’ </em>s patio as she walked past – even from afar, she saw Malfoy’s annoyingly white-blond hair shine among a ridiculous number of guests, like a king among the commoners, Astoria smiling politely at his side. Funny behaviour for a broken engagement, she thought as she walked past.</p>
<p>A few days later, Hermione was behind the counter, working at a slow time of day, and looked up at an expectant Harry, who once again bounced a still-sleepy James on his hip. Angelina was late and would not be amused with Malfoy’s latest coup. </p>
<p>“Again, Harry, she didn’t ask for a comment. They denied my request for an interview on Tuesday, Wednesday and yesterday, and didn’t print my letters!”</p>
<p>“I cannot believe they went from your biggest fans to your greatest enemies. Why would Dean do this?”</p>
<p>“Dean is writing for the business section of the <em> Prophet</em>. Skeeter is editor in chief and can print whatever she wants”, Hermione shrugged. “I’ve been telling you since the Triwizard Tournament that it’s dangerous to have someone like her set the agenda in the only quality newspaper in the country.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed. “I see. Listen, I have to get James to Andromeda’s. Do you think Malfoy will stir up trouble?”</p>
<p>“I can handle a Slytherin”, Hermione grinned. “Remember third year?” Harry gave her a wistful smile in return and she continued “Besides, he knows this blatant slandering is much more effective than shouting at me in front of people. You know, I think he wasn’t lying when he said he was keeping a low profile with the café. He kept his name out of it until now, although it appears everyone but us knew he owned it.”</p>
<p>They looked at each other and giggled. James, oblivious, joined in, cooing as Harry stepped towards the fireplace in the back room.</p>
<p>That day, while Malfoy made no uninvited appearance, Hermione was asked multiple times if she sold wine, with some people leaving when she declined. Angelina brushed it off as coincidence, but Hermione couldn’t help but notice that, by the time they’d called it a day and she was walking her usual few feet before Apparating, <em> Ambitieux </em>was still packed, although they usually closed around the same time. Neither Malfoy nor Astoria was anywhere close, but she could see most people enjoying a glass of wine or  Firewhiskey. Hermione gritted her teeth. What a ridiculous power play.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The next day, a grim-looking officer of the DMLE entered the shop just during their early afternoon rush hour.</p>
<p>“Are you the owner?”, he asked Hermione, his tone uninviting and brisk.</p>
<p>“I am. Hermione Granger”, she smiled, holding out her hand. He didn’t take it.</p>
<p>“Mallory Smithers, DMLE. I need to speak with you.”</p>
<p>Confused, she begrudgingly led him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“How can I help you?” Hermione still tried to smile at Smithers.</p>
<p>“We have received several complaints over the past few days, Miss Granger. Apparently, you are selling alcoholic beverages without a concession?”</p>
<p>Hermione’s blood instantly started to boil. “I – what? We are selling coffee. Tomorrow, because it’s the weekend – we will be having a special – pumpkin juice.”</p>
<p>“And yet you appear to be selling wine as well.” Smither’s lips curled much like Snape’s had always done before unreasonably deducting points from Gryffindor.</p>
<p>“I genuinely cannot comprehend why you would think that.”</p>
<p>His eyes darted to a wine bottle in the corner – a gift from Molly and Arthur. Hermione’s cheeks grew hot. “This was a personal gift for the shop opening, Mister Smithers! Surely I am allowed personal effects in the back of my own shop.”</p>
<p>“Be that as it may Miss Granger, you are now on the radar of the Carkitt Market Authorities. Best not”, his lips curled even more. Did Snape have a brother, maybe? “blunder the way you did when you made the papers.”</p>
<p>He stormed out. “It was a private opening celebration after hours, six people!” He ignored or maybe even genuinely overheard her in the busy shop. Hermione was fuming when she returned to the bar.</p>
<p>Hissing, but still making sure the customers wouldn’t realise her foul mood, she told Angelina the whole story. Angelina was livid.</p>
<p>“I’m flooing the DMLE, Hermione. This must surely be a sick joke. Malfoy hired someone, I bet.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. He had a badge, and they can’t be duplicated.”</p>
<p>“This can’t be right. Malfoy has been selling wine and whiskey all week, ever since he gave that ridiculous interview! I’m doing it now.”</p>
<p>Hermione had barely made three cappuccinos before Angelina returned, even angrier than before, her hair now standing in all directions similarly to Hermione’s.</p>
<p>“You won’t believe this,” she said, frustration evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“Was he an officer at the DMLE?” she asked.</p>
<p>“He’s an officer”, Angelina confirmed. Hermione sighed. “But get this. I specifically mentioned that we’d been wondering how other places were suddenly selling alcoholic beverages and yet we – who don’t do it – get a rebuke.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“<em>Mrs. Weasley, you must see that – while we all play by the same rules – certain norms and traditions are maintained to keep our quarters as vibrant and exciting as they are </em>”, Angelina parroted the ministry worker. “This is ridiculous. She straight-up told me in the face that old money makes it possible to overlook lawbreaking.”</p>
<p>“Liked my article yesterday, Granger, Weasley?” said a pontifical voice from the door. </p>
<p>Of course, Malfoy had to pick this moment to make an appearance. Hermione cursed her own cheeks for turning into ripe tomatoes once more as she noted his more leger clothing today</p>
<p>“<em>You </em>”, Angelina hissed. “Get out of here, I’m not serving you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not having any of your sub-par beverages, don’t worry. I was here to speak to you about the future of this shop.”</p>
<p>While he addressed both of them, his bright eyes had wandered towards Hermione, specifically, gaze intent. </p>
<p>“No”, it escaped Hermione before she could think about it. “I’m not speaking to you. You have been owling the DMLE about us, without anything to actually hold over us. I’m not having this discussion.”</p>
<p>“I’m not discussing, Granger. I’m demanding you close this ridiculous store of yours.”</p>
<p>“Never”, she hissed.</p>
<p>“Well then. The DMLE will be surprised by what else I have in store against you. They’ll close you down in no time.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s cheeks were still burning. He had no leverage whatsoever, and yet her stomach had turned. He was halfway through the small room, so Hermione had to adjust her tone when shouting after him. “I’m flattered we are such a presence in your mind, Malfoy!”</p>
<p>“Always having the last word, Granger.”</p>
<p>“You’re just having the last word now!”</p>
<p>Malfoy’s robes billowed out of the room, the wave of fabric announcing his goodbye. The customers all stared at her.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed. “Well. Cappuccino anyone?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The same night, Hermione passed <em> Ambitieux </em>again, and again, Malfoy was sitting among his guests sipping wine and laughing with Astoria about something Blaise Zabini said. She stopped in her tracks the second he looked up at her.</p>
<p>Malfoy said something to his companions. Zabini laughed, but Astoria looked uncomfortable. They all stared at her and Hermione took a deep breath and stepped onto <em> Ambitieux </em>’s patio.</p>
<p>“So sorry to see your jealousy get the best of you this afternoon, Malfoy”, she seethed before he could say anything.</p>
<p>While Zabini just chuckled and Astoria looked slightly mortified by the meeting, Malfoy’s sneer had turned ugly. Where it usually still was a little cheeky and playful, now it was solely filled with rage. Hermione was not impressed.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you’re overstepping any rules, Malfoy. I couldn’t care any less. <em> Home Away From Home </em> is running well, and so is <em> Ambitieux. </em> It is both disgraceful and petty to insist on closure without any substantial argument for it.”</p>
<p>With every word Hermione had said, Malfoy’s contours had become harder. He was now standing and towered over Hermione, but she refused to be intimidated by him.</p>
<p>Astoria now stood too. “Draco, please sit. I told you time and again that you had no business with what happened to that shop and Hermione turned it into a beautiful conceptual café and workspace. Please, just–”</p>
<p>“If you must know, Granger.” He bit out her name, speaking over Astoria who angrily looked at him but was pulled back by Zabini. “The Malfoys had a deal with the ministry since opening in 1828 that no café be opened in the vicinity of <em> Ambitieux. </em> I don’t know which ridiculous <em> Golden Girl </em>strings you pulled to get this, but it most certainly does not sit right with me and what is rightfully mine.”</p>
<p>Hermione’s head was racing. Such an informal agreement not only sounded incredibly shady but also unlawful. But that was something to consider for another day. “All I can say is welcome to real life, then, Malfoy. Where businesses compete and adapt to changing circumstances to get the revenue they expect. And welcome to a post-Voldemort order, where old money and blood status are not a guarantee for your sustained privilege.”</p>
<p>She could see she hit low – and scored. Malfoy’s hard features were now trembling, his cheeks were no longer slightly flushed, but as white as parchment.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should leave, Hermione”, Astoria chimed in seemingly out of nowhere. “It was nice seeing you.”</p>
<p>The younger woman ushered Hermione to the gate and pressed Hermione’s wrist with her dainty hands. “I’m so sorry. I agree with everything you said – but you don’t even want to know all the connections in the ministry when it comes to <em> Ambitieux. </em>”</p>
<p>Hermione was about to reply when the only person who could make her evening worse appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Hermione Granger!'' said a shrill voice that could cut glass.“It’s so good to see you. I see you have opened a controversial business! Care to comment, let the world know your perspective?”</p>
<p>“Rita”, Hermione breathed heavily now. “Frankly, I don’t care for a comment on your lies. I suggest you write what you are well-aware of is the truth for once. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>She knew this had been a mistake the second she Apparated.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hermione threw the <em> Prophet </em> in a corner of her kitchen the next morning the very second she saw her surname combined with <strong>‘</strong><em><strong>tax evasion!’</strong> </em> printed on the title page. If Malfoy’s smarmy face was printed below again, help her Merlin, she was going to torch down <em> Ambitieux. </em></p>
<p>While she was lucky enough to not see his annoyingly even, arrogant features that day, she and Angelina had little else to discuss and it was difficult to ignore the band that was playing on <em>Ambitieux’</em>s patio throughout the afternoon. Hermione opted to take the floo home straight from the fireplace in <em>Home Away From Home</em>’s coworking area instead of taking her usual walk that night.</p>
<p>The next morning started a little better – questions raised by Skeeter about <em> Home Away From Home </em>’s license to have as many chairs on the patio were not headlining, but barely made the title page, with Malfoy not being directly mentioned this time. Just before Hermione opened the doors, Astoria knocked at the backdoor from the shared yard.</p>
<p>Hermione was suspicious at first, but Astoria seemed rather flushed.</p>
<p>“Listen, I know you’re about to open so I’m just going to say it straight away. I think Draco is being ridiculous and if there was anything I could do, I would.”</p>
<p>Hermione considered Astoria’s slightly red cheeks and intent gaze. She seemed serious enough, so Hermione gulped down the sharp reply itching up her throat and nodded at Astoria, even though she wasn't very convinced.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t believe that this is only because of this strange agreement with the Ministry”, Hermione admitted. “It’s market-distorting and illegal and I cannot believe he just told me so unabashedly as if we were having tea. Surely he must know I’ve already looked into it.”</p>
<p>It was true – Hermione spent all of last night looking into laws and regulations on the free wizarding market. What Malfoy had proven to be an extremely small grey area, making him play a dangerous game with the constant headlining.</p>
<p>Astoria hesitated a second too long for Hermione to believe the airy laugh that escaped her. “I must say that, for one, you wouldn’t believe how much the Malfoys take informal agreements they made in the 1820s for the law.” Hermione chuckled. “But I’m actually sure there’s a good amount of Hogwarts rivalry playing into his behaviour as well, although he hasn’t mentioned anything. Draco did complain an awful lot about you, specifically, however.”</p>
<p>Hermione was not surprised. While she hadn’t heard of or seen Malfoy for years prior to opening <em> Home Away From Home, </em> their past relationship had been rocky at best, coined by competition and prejudice. For a while, back in their shared eighth year in Hogwarts and a little beyond, she had thought they were mending past difficulties, but he had proven to her otherwise multiple times since then.</p>
<p>Hermione thought back to his intense stare when he had all but cornered her in her own store the other day. Malfoy in his too-formal, too-warm clothing, sadly fitting perfectly with the interior design of <em> Home Away From Home. </em>He probably knew – and hated – it.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to it”, Hermione heard Astoria say. She had never replied to her previous statement. “I know it’s easy for me to say but don’t let Draco get to you. He’s exhausting.”</p>
<p>Hermione scoffed. “A nice way to put it.”</p>
<p>Astoria’s smile became a little crooked. “I, for one, really like your café, Hermione.” </p>
<p>This had made Hermione happier than the initial apology, she admitted to herself as she walked through the kitchen and into the shopfront, where her good mood was immediately dampened by a tall blond man <em> behind </em>her counter.</p>
<p>“Malfoy! Get out!”</p>
<p>“I have been checking your equipment, and it really is like everything else in here – second class.”</p>
<p>“Leave, then! You’re not welcome here.”</p>
<p>“Just here to hand you a copy of this.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously you were also here to humiliate me and disrespect my store policy!”</p>
<p>But he had exited. Hermione looked down at the parchment he had left and screamed in anger. It was a formal complaint against <em> Home Away From Home </em> and not only was it signed by Malfoy, but also by other store owners in the area, including Blaise Zabini, Henry Wilkins the potion master, Madam Malkin, and – and it hurt the most – Francis Flourish, a co-owner of <em> Flourish and Blotts </em> who always discussed new books with Hermione before the new school year.</p>
<p>It was difficult to stay focused on her guests that day, especially when Malfoy made a return to ask her for her opinion about the letter. Hermione ignored him.</p>
<p>The next day, he returned to pester Angelina and herself about anything that seemed wrong to him in the room. This time, Astoria followed him inside and told him to stop the childish bickering, which earned her a free espresso from Angelina and a small smile from Hermione. She tried to ignore Malfoy again.</p>
<p>He rushed in the following afternoon in Quidditch robes. Hermione couldn’t help but notice the change, especially the way he made sure to leave his post-workout odour in every part of the room by, not for the first time, also poking his head in the co-working area and complaining about the book selection.</p>
<p>Again, Hermione just went for the silent treatment, but Angelina couldn’t stop herself. “Are we growing on you? You were suing us just three days ago.”</p>
<p>Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stormed out, only to return the following day in the early morning, when Hermione was still alone and technically had not opened the café yet. She sighed.</p>
<p>“A bit harder to ignore me now, is it?”</p>
<p>His gaze was not flying over her interior this time, it was fixed on her face, her hair. Hermione couldn’t help but stare back, at his straight nose and bright eyes and even skin. How was it that she could never stop staring at him? Again, he looked mildly agitated and was breathing rather heavily, as if he had jogged here. It added to the small blush on his cheeks, making him look younger. More approachable even, in another world.</p>
<p>“Starving for my attention? I’ll stop ignoring you when you have anything stimulating to add to my day”, she retorted at long last. Without thinking, she added, “You might even get a celebratory americano on me whenever that happens.”</p>
<p>He sneered, but it seemed weaker than usual.</p>
<p>“The drink wouldn’t be up to my standard anyway.” Hermione shook her head in disbelief as he added, “I came here to tell you that I collected another half dozen signatures for my formal complaint. Thought you might enjoy the number of stores that dislike you as much as I do.”</p>
<p>“Shame that none of them actually care about my store and they only signed because you blackmailed them”, she shrugged. “Now. I have customers arriving and I can’t have that kind of elitist sneering in my shop. The door is over there, you may floo out in the back room. Just next to the horrid literary selection. Apparation is disabled. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>To make her point, she started turning her hair into the nicest high bun she could muster. Malfoy left without another word, but she hated to notice the faint smell of cedarwood as he left and couldn’t fight off a small blush as Angelina noted that Malfoy only ever seemed to appear when Hermione was in the store.</p>
<p>The statement allowed Hermione’s thoughts to drift to Christmas 1998, her final Hogwarts year, and the way Malfoy had started to be almost civil then, sitting next to her in the library and speaking of the best americano in the world, prepared by his mother. She then wondered if it was really just the café business that had made him return to his bigoted ways.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Malfoy didn’t show up for five days. The paper had no new imaginary dirt on her either. All the same, <em> Ambitieux </em> kept selling wine and firewhiskey in the evening and had a band over every other day. Whenever Hermione walked by, Astoria waved at her hesitantly. Blaise Zabini was usually with her and every time Malfoy wasn’t close, he would casually give her a wave as well. Hermione couldn’t make sense of the Slytherins. She’d expected them to at least stand on common ground, but more and more Hermione realised that it was a personal fight between Malfoy and <em> her. </em></p>
<p>On the first and second Malfoy-free day she perpetually thought about warm summer days after their NEWT exams and stressed days in the library the weeks before. Hermione hadn’t been reminded of their eighth year much in the past few years. So she shut her brain down for once and decided to have an americano just the way she knew Malfoy liked it to seal it off. </p>
<p>On his third day of notable absence, she came to the conclusion that it must really hurt him – to have an anchor for a slow, but steady return into society’s good graces, and then be confronted with direct competition – at least in his own eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione, however, maintained on the fifth day of notable absence that she was no competition to the institution that was <em> Ambitieux</em>. She had a hard time believing it was all about the business. Surely the numbers at the end of the day spoke for themselves and the way Astoria managed to still praise her efforts and her store hinted at little change in <em> Ambitieux </em>’s final bills at night.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On the sixth day, Hermione and Angelina had switched shifts and Hermione was alone for closing when Malfoy strode in.</p>
<p>He seemed completely relaxed this time, not hurried or angry.</p>
<p>She was suspicious instantly.</p>
<p>“Evening, Granger.”</p>
<p>The completely neutral tone and his posture wasn’t looming, but straight and held back. No imposing today, no sneering. Something was off.</p>
<p>“I’d like an americano.”</p>
<p>She looked at him for a second, not comprehending. He looked back, unabashed. “A caffeinated drink? You sell those, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“You established weeks ago that the coffee here was below your standard.”</p>
<p>“Ah. But what do I care about last week’s palaver?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. Not only did he seem genuine, but his tone was also slightly amused.</p>
<p>“You’ll get this one coffee, and then you’ll leave and not come back unless you have a very good reason, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>“Sure, if good coffee is a good reason?” he asked with an amused lilt to his tone.</p>
<p>“You own a café”, she replied, unimpressed, as she poured hot water into a cup. She loved her cups. They were ceramic, handpicked in muggle London and had a beautiful, earthy colour.</p>
<p>“But why only fish in my own pond?”</p>
<p>Hermione shook her head again. “Alright Malfoy, I’m not going to guess what changed over the last five days, but I had hoped you’d obnoxiously enlighten me. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Did you count the days since I was last here, Granger?”</p>
<p>“No.” She had.</p>
<p>“Missed me?”</p>
<p>“No.” It was just curiosity.</p>
<p>“Wondered what I was doing and got a little anxious every night if tomorrow would bring yet another headline?”</p>
<p>“No.” Yes.</p>
<p>The espresso filled into the cup. What a beautiful crema wasted on him.</p>
<p>“Looked for me when you walked by?”</p>
<p>“You wish.” Maybe, and only to stay far away.</p>
<p>She placed the cup on the saucer, fishing for one of the spoons.</p>
<p>“Spoke to Astoria hoping she would mention anything?”</p>
<p>“Surely not.” Possibly?</p>
<p>“Let’s combine our stores.” he finally said, grinning cheekily at her.</p>
<p>She pushed the americano towards him but stopped halfway.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Let’s merge the two cafés. Keep my name, but your concept. I like it.”</p>
<p>“Are you out of your mind?” she balked.</p>
<p>“No, but my lawsuit was rejected straight away of course, and I came up with a better solution, one that will benefit us both. We can be co-owners.”</p>
<p>Hermione was usually not a very physical person. She was logical, collected, maybe a little impulsive. Always had something to say, would always speak her mind. Barely anyone made her resort to physical reactions and only one person had managed twice.</p>
<p>She let the coffee cup speak as she hurled it into Malfoy’s face.</p>
<p>He stopped it mid-air and it hovered between them, the americano eerily dancing in the air. The evening sun found its way through the large window front and turned the drink into a floating, liquid chocolate<em>. </em>The serene picture was in direct contrast to Hermione’s inside. Everything inside her was screaming with rage.</p>
<p><em> “Are you out of your mind?” </em> Hermione couldn’t help but shout at him. “You <em>sued </em>us last week, Malfoy! You turned these first few weeks into a nightmare!”</p>
<p>He nonchalantly transferred the liquid back into the cup and levitated it to the counter. “I know.”</p>
<p>“So how could you even begin to imagine that I want to work with you now!”</p>
<p>“It’s a logical step.”</p>
<p>“<em> For you! </em> I’m building this with Angelina from the ground, to offer something new to this stuck up society that hasn’t seen change since pretty much exactly 1828!”</p>
<p>“But I told you we can keep your concept.”</p>
<p>She wanted to scream at him. With a quick flick of her wrist, the door fell shut. She didn’t want any stray late visitors witnessing this insane conversation.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, this is not about what I get to keep. This is just plain disrespectful!”</p>
<p>“Granger! I wouldn’t be the owner of this place. We would co-own both places!”</p>
<p>“I need <em> agency, </em>Malfoy! You don’t get to decide what’s mine to keep or share!”</p>
<p>“Now you just sound childish.”</p>
<p>She laughed hollowly at this, as he slowly made his way around the counter. They continuously faced each other. He seemed wary, flushed even.</p>
<p>“You’re the child between us right now. What makes you think that after all this”, she helplessly flayed her arms, half at the shop, half at him. “I would want to work with you?”</p>
<p>She could feel the heat creep up her neck as he kept coming closer. He seemed anxious, now, less tall, younger, even though she had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes when he was only two feet away from her.</p>
<p>“Look”, he started, then stopped, breathing heavily once more. If Hermione hadn’t known better, she would have thought he was out of words. Slowly, he streaked back his hair in an uneven motion. A few strands fell out of the previously perfect shape. It made him look even more handsome than before.</p>
<p>“I – I’m sorry about the bad press, and the lawsuit. I thought you knew this crusade of mine was not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>The feeling of needing to slap him once again did not leave her. “Of course I knew that, but it’s still an immense threat to a new business!”</p>
<p>“Yes, that was sort of the point.”</p>
<p>“But <em> why, </em> Malfoy?” Hermione heard a small wailing sound following her question, but he blissfully ignored it and sighed instead.  He averted his gaze, looking around <em> Home Away From Home. </em>“This is truly a beautiful café, Granger.”</p>
<p>Her chest grew warm, and Hermione hated it. She couldn’t pinpoint why his compliment meant so much to her. She gritted her teeth. “To the point, Malfoy.”</p>
<p>He still didn’t look at her, and instead fixated on his now cold americano, which stood, unharmed, between them.</p>
<p>“It felt like you couldn’t let me have this one little success.”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t understand. He could obviously see her confusion, because he continued, with added vigour. “You pretty much invaded the only space I had left in this society that wasn’t in shambles. The last respectable Malfoy business – tiny, but successful. We had lost so many customers since the war and they were only just coming back. You took all that from me. The Golden Girl succeeding once more.”</p>
<p>“I – but – <em> Ambitieux </em>was already a success!”</p>
<p>A hollow laugh. “Trust me, back when – in 2002 – it was a nightmare. Astoria went without payment for four months”</p>
<p>“What? But it was always bustling!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and we had windows broken almost every night.”</p>
<p>Hermione was at a loss.</p>
<p>“When I realised you were being a direct competition, I became… defensive.”</p>
<p>This was even more painful than the lawsuit. Hermione’s mouth became dry. She took one small step closer and had to crane her neck even more. His flushed cheeks had turned even redder over the argument. They were standing inches apart from each other. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me laugh. Grand opening on my birthday? This was 1999 all over again, with you in the headlines.”</p>
<p>“Malfoy … I didn’t even know <em> Ambitieux </em> was your café until the first headline.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>“It’s true.” She hated that her voice was quivering. Of course, hearing his perspective, it did sound scheming. None of this had been intentional. At the same time, his behaviour, while still petty, seemed less irrationally aggressive now.</p>
<p>“The opening day?”</p>
<p>“I thought you might come over. Would’ve gotten an americano on the house. You always liked those.”</p>
<p>He smiled crookedly and tilted his head. “I guess I just remembered how you wanted to reform civil society with a multi-purpose co-working space and had always hoped you would want to utilise <em> Ambitieux </em>’s rooms for it.”</p>
<p>“That… would’ve been nice too.”</p>
<p>He came closer. The heat of him burned her more than the hot air outside. </p>
<p>He kissed her.</p>
<p>Hermione stood still for half a second before she lifted her chin to accommodate him better. At first, he just plastered small pecks across her lips, her nose, the freckles on her cheeks. His hands rested on her hips, softly stroking her with his index fingers. She caught his lips in hers and nibbled on them. They parted for her and Hermione’s tongue – assertive as ever, searched for his as her hands grabbed his shirt and tucked slightly.</p>
<p>She was on her toes and Draco bent down, so he pressed into her left hip to direct her towards the counter where he hoisted her up on the bar. A small <em> clang </em>made them look over, and she realised she almost spilled the coffee cup. She could feel Draco grin sheepishly into her mouth as he pushed the cup away, his hand resting between the small of her back and her bottom. He gave her a light squeeze and she hit him in the chest, laughing.</p>
<p>He grinned back and flicked his wrist wandlessly to let down the blinds of the windows, the only lights remaining from the back room and the glass cabinet where Hermione stored bread rolls and banana bread.</p>
<p>Emboldened by the sudden privacy, Hermione pulled him down to her lips again. Her hands roamed over his chest and tentatively opened the first two buttons of his shirt, as Draco’s hands trailed both of her butt cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze, rocking him into her as he kissed her hungrily. As she let out a small gasp from the sensation, she felt his grin on her lips again and his right hand slowly moved between them, opening the button of her muggle jeans with ease.</p>
<p>“Draco, that countertop is as old as the rest of the interior! I can’t –“, she squeaked, flushed, and looked down at his tantalising hand, inching closer to where she wanted it to be.</p>
<p>He laughed. It was a small, but genuine sound.</p>
<p>He stepped back, leaning against the wooden cabinet behind him as she closed her button. Instead of letting her scramble from the countertop, he lifted her up by the waist, pressing his lips into her hair in the process. Draco sighed.</p>
<p>He put her down. She looked at his, then at her own unravelled state. “So, uh, floo?”</p>
<p>His still sinister expression lightened, and he nodded. She was about to turn around towards the back room, when Draco grasped her wrist and hugged her from behind, cautiously breathing into her hair. Hermione held on to his forearms around her chest.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much, Granger.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><strong><em> Society | rs | June 6th,</em> </strong> <em><strong>2002. Draco Malfoy Seen With Astoria Greengrass For Birthday Dinner – Rekindled Romance?</strong> </em></p>
<p>Hermione threw the prophet in the corner at Grimmauld Place, unable to ignore the headache that crept on her after the unholy amount of firewhiskey she had consumed with Harry last night, in honour of her ex-boyfriend’s birthday. Not that Harry – or anyone, for the matter – knew.</p>
<p>She bent over, head-spinning in the process, and grabbed her beaded bag.</p>
<p>A practiced movement later, she pulled out another <em> Prophet </em>headline and unapologetically sobbed into the couch, hungover and smelly.</p>
<p>
  <em>*</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em> Society | rs | June 5th,</em></strong> <em><strong>1999. Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Our Age, to Graduate Hogwarts With Best NEWT-Score in Over a Century.</strong> </em></p>
<p>“Is this your birthday present, Granger? Beating me in all NEWTs?” he drawled, looking around but seeing no one else behind the greenhouses, so he sat down next to her.</p>
<p>Hermione giggled and moved closer, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. He nuzzled her mane.</p>
<p>“I would get you an americano at Madam Puddifoot’s but I’m assuming you don’t want to go there.”</p>
<p>“I’d be fine. <em> You </em>don’t want to go there.”</p>
<p>She felt his cheeks stretch and looked up at him, grinning.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, Draco.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. And congratulations. You beat Dumbledore’s NEWT-score.” he smirked, and she felt a fluttering in her chest.</p>
<p>“Well, he was always a weak potioneer.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that we scored the same in potions, little swot.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>She smiled up at him. “You’re not jealous, are you?”</p>
<p>“No. But you should think I’d deserve the headlines on my birthday.”</p>
<p>He returned her smile, looked up into the blue sky and closed his eyes. Hermione looked at his even features in awe. She had never seen him so relaxed, so content.</p>
<p>“Now where is my present, swot?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><strong> <em> Business | dt | June 5t</em><em>h</em></strong> <em><strong>, 2007. Granger and Malfoy To Merge Neighbouring Cafés!</strong> </em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>One year after opening her immensely successful co-working space, Hermione Granger has made another bold move: she and Draco Malfoy are merging their two neighbouring establishments, traditional coffee house </em> Ambitieux <em> and innovative co-working space </em>Home Away From Home.</p>
  <p><em> “It was an easy decision for Angelina [Weasley] and myself once the formal aspects were set”, Miss Granger says. “The Lecture Series has grown out of proportion, so the larger hall of </em> Ambitieux <em> will serve as an auditorium when necessary, and </em> Home Away From Home <em> can now be fully utilised as a co-working space.” </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> The concept has seen an impressive success over the last month, with now 37 individuals and 14 wizarding startups competing over the rare seats and available consultation hours with other experts in their fields. Miss Granger is pleased with the turnout. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Mister Malfoy is looking forward to the cooperation as well. “This truly is a melange of the old and the new, institutions and innovations”, he adds at the press conference with his new partner Granger. “I am looking forward to having Hermione as my co-worker while giving </em> Ambitieux,<em> in all its glory, a much-needed modern spin.” </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> The new name of the establishment will be revealed at tonight’s Opening Night. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em> “A melange of the old and the new”, </em>Hermione drawled, in her best imitation of Draco. “I remember you saying that, swot.”</p>
<p>“You dare call me a swot, Granger?”</p>
<p>“I did. Want to contest it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Over coffee?”</p>
<p>“Sure”, she smiled, kissing him lightly. “I hear there is a new place just around the corner.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi and thank you for reading all the way through! Did you spot all the abbreviation Easter eggs for the Prophet journalists? </p>
<p>This story has been written for the Mad Frankenstein Fest on our happy little Dramione Discord Server. Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliedark">Iliedark</a> and <a href="https://infructuosafelicidad.tumblr.com">infructuosafelicidad (tumblr)</a> for hosting. I chose the Diagon Alley Shop Owner prompt for my story and was accompanied by the lovely and talented <a href="https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com/">theheavycrown</a> who did the illustration and, while at it, offered some of the nicest details to the plot (like flying coffee).<br/>I haven't written a longer fanfic in ages and this is the first time I've written a longer story in English and couldn't have done this without my beta and friend, <a href="https://simplifiedemotions.tumblr.com/">simplifiedemotions</a> (she can be found on AO3 under the same name). She really went out of her way to help me with vebalisations and pacing and I'm forever grateful. </p>
<p>Lastly, I don't want to keep from anyone that this story was loosely based on real-life events. I currently work in a café twice a week and the owner is basically Hermione in terms of threats from another place around the corner. I highly doubt these two ladies will ever settle their differences after a nice snogging session, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>